So brave from your side of the glass
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has been hired to work at a secret facility under ground. He's been hired to work with one of the inmates down there. It doesn't take long before it feels like everything is wrong in that place and that she shouldn't be there. (Besides the tagged ones, there's mentions and cameos of Big Show, Alberto Del Rio, Finn Balor, Bo Dallas, Sasha Banks and Mae Young.)
1. Day 1

"You must be Roman Reigns," the man smiled and shook his hand.  
"I am," Roman said. "And you are?"  
"I'm Bobby Roode. I run this place," Bobby said.  
"Nice to meet you," Roman said.

Bobby let go of Roman's hand and the bigger man looked around. There wasn't much to give away what was going on in this place or where he was. It looked like a normal office but it looked staged, as if no one actually used it which he knew probably was the case. He had entered this place through a god damn silo on a field out in the middle of fucking nowhere. The only building outside was a farm with a heavy guard who called himself Big Show while laughing. There probably were other guards but he was the one who had taken Roman to the silo where Bobby had been waiting in this office.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly will I be doing here? They didn't let me in on the details except for telling me it's a secret place owned by the government," he said.  
"But you have an idea, right?" Bobby smirked.  
"Considering what I've been working with before, I'm probably gonna keep someone inside," Roman smirked back.  
"Let me show you," Bobby said.

He walked to a heavy iron door and pressed in a code of numbers on a plate on the wall. The door opened and revealed an elevator. They stepped inside and started moving down. They were going underground which made sense with what he had been expecting.

"You hold someone here you really don't want out," Roman said.  
"On the contrary. What we're working on down here allows them to go out. Not on their own or for a nice trip outside," Bobby said.  
"Them?" Roman asked.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Roman stared down a long hall with doors on both sides. Cells. He could see the small windows in the doors and he felt his skin crawl. Bobby stepped out of the elevator and Roman followed.

"We hold the biggest psychopaths here," Bobby said.

They walked down the hall and Roman looked in through some of the windows. Some of them were going crazy in their rooms while others just watched him watching them.

"We deprogram them," Bobby said.  
"You make them better?" Roman asked.  
"No, we make them worse," Bobby smirked.

That was the second time Roman saw that smirk and he suddenly didn't like it as much as the first time. There was something cruel hidden in that smirk.

"We break them down and turn them into killing machines. They go out to do tasks like take down a politician that is trying to ruin it for all of us. The police won't find them here, and if one is caught, he or she will just seem crazy and it can never be led back to us," Bobby said.

That was a big mouthful to take in and Roman just swallowed while looking at Bobby. He had no idea what to say to that. It sounded crazy and yet he had the proof right in front of him with the few cells he had already passed.

"So why am I here?" He asked.  
"Ah, you're here for one special reason," Bobby answered.

He walked over to a door and motioned a finger in the air for Roman to follow. He walked over and looked in through the window. On a bed a black haired woman sat while brushing her hair. She didn't seem to notice them at all but Roman couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked so normal, like the girl next door. Pretty. That was the first word that came to mind.

"Noella," Bobby said.  
"She doesn't look like a psychopath," Roman said.  
"We got the worst of the worst here but still we always break them and brainwash them. This one..." Bobby nodded his head towards the window. "We can't break her."  
"So what do I have to do?" Roman asked.  
"Whatever you want. We're giving you free hands. We're well aware of your work and how you've gotten through to many killers and other crazy people. We need you to break her," Bobby answered.

Roman looked at her again. She still hadn't seen them.

"Step aside," Bobby said.

Roman stepped away from the window and watched as Bobby opened the lower part of it. It wasn't much, just enough to push a tray of food through. Small hands would be able to go through too. Hands like hers.

"Noella!" Bobby called.  
"Bobby," she said.

Her voice sent shivers down Roman's spine. It was soft and silky. That was the best way he could describe it. He stood still as he heard what sounded like soft footsteps walking towards the window. Even though her hands would be able to fit through, clearly she wouldn't do it if Bobby called her over to him.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked.

Bobby turned his head with a grin and winked at Roman before turning his focus back to her again.

"Nothing escapes your attention," he said.  
"He smells better than you. There's this citrus scent coming in here which is uncommon for a man," she said.  
"Roman, meet Noella," Bobby said.

Roman stepped up to the window again and looked at her. She was close and she didn't look dangerous to him.

"Roman," she said. "I like your name. And you're way better looking than anyone in here so I hope you'll be the one bringing me food sometimes."

He chuckled a little. She was clearly trying to flirt but being locked up in this place for god knew how long had her rusty.

"You'll be seeing me a lot," he said.

She leaned towards the open window and sniffed.

"It's your shampoo," she said. "I hope you'll continue using it. I miss oranges and that scent makes me smile. It's almost as if I can taste them again."

Bobby closed the window without warning and left her in there only able to hear her own voice. The glass couldn't be broken and no sound travelled through it. He gave Roman a gentle push and they continued down the hall.

"Don't let her fool you, Roman," Bobby said.  
"Fool me?" Roman laughed.  
"I'm serious, Roman. That one is pure danger and she knows every trick in the book. If she senses weakness, she'll suck you dry like a leech and you'll never see it coming," Bobby said.


	2. Day 2

Roman's first day had gone by quickly. He had been shown around and given codes to enter the rooms and then he had ended up in a little room where he had been alone most of the day, trying to figure out the best way to go about this whole case. He had gone home clueless.

He smiled as he stepped out of the elevator on the second day. He felt eyes on him from some of the rooms as he walked past them but he kept his gaze straight forward. He wasn't gonna show any of them one bit of weakness. Besides, he was moving towards a certain door, hoping to see a certain smile again.

He frowned when he looked through the window and saw her room was empty. He had been told he was gonna work with her but someone had taken her out of her room and taken her somewhere. He walked fast through the hall in search of either her or Bobby or just anybody who could tell him what was going on. Bobby suddenly stuck his head out of a door and smiled at him.

"Roman, over here," he said.

Roman walked into the room and stared through a window into another room where Noella was. She sat on the edge of a medical table with her arms around herself, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. She didn't look cold though. She looked scared.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

As if she heard him, she looked through the window and straight into his eyes. He took a step back at the begging look in her eyes.

"She can't see you," Bobby said.  
"I think she can," Roman said.  
"No, I swear," Bobby chuckled. "It's a mirror on her side but for some unknown reason she has always been able to find our eyes through it. She can't see us but still it seems like she can. I can't tell you how she does it. Sometimes I think she's a mutant."

Roman kept looking in her eyes. She had such dark, moss green eyes and they were filled with fear right in that moment.

"Why is she in there?" He asked.  
"You'll see," Bobby smirked.

Roman was starting to hate that smirk.

"Ah, showtime," Bobby said.

The door opened and a masked man entered. Clearly she knew who he was because she moved away from the table and backed herself up against a wall while holding her hands in front of her.

"Please, don't," she said.

Something in Roman's heart hurt, as if it was breaking for her.

"Who is he?" He asked.  
"We call him Sin Cara," Bobby answered.  
"Faceless," Roman said. "Why the mask?"  
"You've ever watched a horror movie, Roman? The killer is always more scary if he wears a mask," Bobby said.  
"He's gonna kill her?" Roman asked shocked.  
"No, but he's more scary that way. Also, they don't know who he is so they can never get revenge on him if they somehow escape their room," Bobby said.  
"Has that ever happened?" Roman asked.  
"No, and I doubt it ever will but we need to be careful around these people. They're not normal like you and I," Bobby said.

Roman watched as Sin Cara started out with some slaps and punches. Nothing to make her unconscious but it had to hurt. She just slid down the wall while trying to cover herself.

"Why won't you fight back?" Bobby yelled.

Roman jumped from the loud outburst and stared at his boss.

"Sorry, sorry," Bobby held up his hands. "She never fights back. Everybody fights back. Even normal people."  
"Not everybody," Roman mumbled.  
"I don't get it," Bobby sounded annoyed.

The beating stopped and instead Sin Cara pulled her up by her hair. He pulled her to the medical bed and bent her over it. Roman tensed up immetiately.

"What the fuck is he about to do?" He sneered.  
"Relax, Roman," Bobby laughed. "We don't have sex with the inmates."

Roman wanted to slap Bobby for using the term "having sex" rather than "rape" because it looked like that was what Sin Cara had in mind. Luckily Roman was wrong. Instead Sin Cara pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

"No, please, don't!" She shouted.

She struggled against his grip. She wasn't actually fighting back but she tried to get away.

"That's as far as she goes," Bobby seemed to have read Roman's mind. "She never gets away, of course."  
"What's in the syringe?" Roman asked.  
"Just something to afflict some pain in her body," Bobby answered.

She cried as the needle pierced her skin. Sin Cara emptied the syringe and then let go of her. She fell to the floor and started crying harder as her body twisted in pain.

"Please, stop!" She begged.

Sin Cara pulled out another syringe and Roman felt so angry.

"Stop!" He shouted.

Bobby stared at him but didn't say anything.

"You told me yesterday that I can do what I want with her so I'm telling you right now, no I'm fucking ordering you to stop this insanity. You're never gonna get anywhere with that kind of behaviour," Roman said angrily.  
"It has worked with everyone else," Bobby said.  
"She's not everyone else and you fucking well know it or you wouldn't have brought me in here in the first place. If I catch you doing that shit one more time, I'm out of here, and you can start all over with finding someone to work with her," Roman said.  
"Fine, fine," Bobby said.

He pressed a buttom on the table in front of him and his voice carried through to the other room.

"Sin Cara, stop," he said. "Leave the room."

Sin Cara turned around and left the room. Bobby looked at Roman with a challenging look in his eyes and Roman just left without a word. Through the window Bobby could see Roman enter and crouch down next to her. He whispered softly to her before lifting her up and carrying her out of the room.

"Make it stop!" she cried into his hair. "Please, Roman, make it stop!"  
"I wish I could. I don't know what he gave you but I know it'll stop eventually," he said.  
"It hurts!" she cried.  
"I know, Noella, I know. You gotta be brave, honey. Okay? Be brave," Roman said.

He carried her to her cell and gently placed her down on the bed. She refused to let go of him and he had to pry her hands away from his neck.

"Why are they doing this to me?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.  
"You do know. You're one of them," she said.  
"No, I'm actually brought in here to work with you alone," he said.

She blinked a couple of times at him as if she didn't understand anything.

"Why?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure," he smiled. "All I can tell you is that I'm not them and I won't allow what just happened to ever happen again. I'm doing things differently."

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck again to hug him. He felt her run her nose up his neck and up into his hair.

"Citrus," she whispered. "I love this smell."

As much as he would like to hug her for hours, he once again pried her hands away from his neck. He gave her a smile before standing up and leaving her body to twist around on the bed. He couldn't stand watching her in pain like that. He walked straight from her room to the kitchen where he found a man eating a slice of pizza with the Sin Cara mask on the table next to him. Without warning he grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him close.

"If I ever catch you near her again, we're gonna have a problem!" He growled.  
"Don't worry, Bobby already said you'll be working solo with her from now on," Sin Cara said.  
"Damn straight!" Roman let go of him.  
"I'm not the enemy, Roman," Sin Cara said.  
"Neither is she," Roman said.  
"In here she is and if you had taken the time to actually read her file, you wouldn't be so tough and all up in my face to defend her honour," Sin Cara said. "She's a stone cold killer and if you're not careful, you'll be next on her hit list."


	3. Day 3

Roman walked into work on the third day with his mind made up. He knew where the file room was and he could easily find and read her file but he wouldn't. He knew how easy it was to put false things in those files if someone really wanted to. And even if her file was true, he was gonna give her the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to know her for who she was.

He walked down the hall and once again felt eyes on him from some of the cells. Some of these inmates really gave him the creeps but he held his head up high until he found himself in front of her door. He looked through the window and she sat on the bed looking back at him. He smiled as he opened the lower half.

"Good morning Noella," he said.  
"Is it morning? I can never tell down here," she said.  
"I assure you it's morning. The sun is shining bright today," he said.  
"I wish I could see it," she said.

He managed to keep the smile on his face and keeping his feelings under control. He wondered how long it had been since she last saw the sun or anything outside.

"I brought you something," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.

It took some courage to ask his next question. She hadn't hurt him the day before because her body had been in pain but he had no way of knowing how she would react today when she was feeling normal again. For all he knew, Bobby and Sin Cara could be right. She could be one of the worst killers of all time.

"Are you gonna hurt me if I come in there?" He asked.  
"You wanna come in here?" She raised her eyebrows. "In here with me?"  
"Yes," he said.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," she suddenly seemed so happy. "Please, come in. There's room here."

She moved to the side and rubbed her hands over the blanket on the bed to smooth it out. He chuckled lowly at the sight. It was like he was a guest in her house and it was probably a new experience for her. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. Her eyes dropped to his hand and her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"You brought me an orange?" She asked.  
"I sure did," he answered.

He knew this little gesture would mean something to her. He just hadn't expected it to mean that much. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. He crossed the floor, sat down next to her and handed her the orange.

"Thank you," it came out as just a whisper.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she started peeling it. It was clearly a big deal in her world and for a minute all her attention was on the orange. She separated it in two halfs and handed him one of them.

"No no, it's all for you," he said.  
"I wanna share it with you," she said.

He took the half and watched as she took a bite of her own half. His eyes were drawn to her lips as they closed around the fruit. She probably didn't know it but in that moment she was the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

"It's so good," she sighed happily. "So sweet."  
"I'm glad you like it," he said.  
"I love it," she smiled at him. "Thank you, Roman. Really, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."  
"My pleasure," he smiled back.

She finished the fruit and licked her fingers. He held a groan within. How she could get under his skin this fast and even without doing it on purpose, he had no idea.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I tried counting the days in the beginning but it all went into a blur," she answered.  
"What is the last date you remember?" He asked.  
"August 1st, 2016," she answered.  
"Two years," he sighed.  
"You're lying!" She stared at him.  
"I'm afraid not," he said.  
"No, I haven't been here that long. It's not right. I missed two of my mother's birthdays? Does she even know I'm still alive?" She asked.

She looked at him and this time she couldn't blink the tears away. She didn't even try. They just ran freely down her cheeks.

"Why am I here, Roman? I don't understand. They beat me and do these weird experiments on me and poke me with fucking needles almost everyday but no one tells me why I'm here," she said.  
"I can't tell you," he said.  
"Bullshit! Bull-fucking-shit!" She shouted.

He stood up tall, ready to fight her off if she should attack him. Instead she just laid down and rolled over on her side so her back was against him.

"I'd like for you to leave," she said.  
"Noella," he sighed.  
"Leave!" She demanded.

He still had his half of the orange in his hand and he placed it down on the little table in her room. Once she got herself under control and got back up to sit, she would see it. It was a stupid gesture in his world but it was the only thing he could think of. He left her room and found Bobby out in the hall waiting for him.

"What are you up to?" Bobby asked.  
"There's more than one way to get to people, Bobby," Roman said annoyed. "You use violence, I use kindness."  
"Are you trying to get in her pants?" Bobby asked.  
"What? Where the fuck did that come from?" Roman looked shocked.  
"It's fine by me if that's what you need to do to break her down. We did say you could do whatever you want," Bobby said.  
"You're an asshole!" Roman sneered.  
"True, I am," Bobby smirked.

Roman really hated that smirk by now.

"Anyway, don't let her fool you," Bobby continued.  
"Why is she here, Bobby? I haven't read her file so tell me what happened for her to be placed here," Roman said.  
"Shit, I can't remember every little thing everyone in here did. I do remember she killed some people but it isn't the killing that concerned some people. It was the way she would play with her victims and enjoy it," Bobby said. "The last one was her own father. She tied him to a chair, cut off his dick, fried it and forced him to eat it."

Roman's jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"Yeah, it's finally sinking in what you're dealing with," Bobby said.  
"I don't believe it," Roman said.  
"Well, believe it. You got a psychopath on your hands and you better figure out how to break her before she breaks you," Bobby said.


	4. Day 4

Roman stepped out of his car on day four and looked around. Another sunny morning that he wished she could see. He took out his phone and started filming the sky and the surroundings. If he couldn't bring her outside, he would bring the outside to her. Or at least give it his best shot. He wasn't sure if it would make her happy or sad.

He tossed his backpack over one shoulder and entered the silo. The fake office seemed even more fake by each day. Fake as Bobby's smile. He really didn't like his new boss. It was almost as if Bobby enjoyed torturing the people downstairs. Maybe that was why he was picked for the job. They needed someone who wouldn't feel guilty or run their mouth to the public about what was going on.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for her door while doing everything in his power to ignore the stares from some of the cells. It was only day four and he found it harder for each day. This job was gonna get to him in ways he wasn't looking forward to.

He looked through the window and smiled at her. She sat on the bed as if she was waiting for him to arrive. He didn't open the window to talk to her first. She hadn't hurt him yesterday and in order for her to trust him completely, he had to trust her too. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning Noella," he said.  
"It's morning again?" She asked.  
"Of course. I'm on a schedule," he answered.  
"The others aren't," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"They switch around to mess with our minds so that we'll never figure out what is up and down, or in this case what it night and day," she answered. "But I can rely on you?"  
"You can rely on me," he assured her.

He put the backpack down on the floor and went down on one knee.

"What's in the box?" She did her best Brad Pitt impersonation.  
"Huh?" He looked at her.  
"Come on, haven't you seen Seven?" She asked. "Sorry, I just thought it would be funny. It was stupid. I can see that now."

He broke out into a grin and shook his head.

"No, it was funny actually. You just surprised me," he said. "Anyway, I got something for you."  
"Again?" She asked.

He chuckled at her question. She sounded so cute when she was surprised. He unzipped the backpack and pulled up a whole net of oranges.

"I thought I'd bring you enough for a couple of days," he said. "Or eat them all today if you want but I'm not sure how your stomach's gonna react to that."  
"Wow," she said lowly.

He threw the net over on the bed next to her before putting his hand down in the backpack again.

"And I took a chance with this one," he pulled up a grapefruit.  
"A grapefruit!" She smiled widely. "I love grapefruit!"  
"And he scores!" He laughed.

He walked over to sit next to her on the bed and handed her the grapefruit. She moved it up in front of her face and smelled it.

"Mmm, it smells so good," she said.

She started peeling it and he watched her work her nails through the soft peel.

"I've always loved all kinds of citrus fruits. My mom always made this delicious lemon sorbet and for my 10th birthday I convinced her to make it with double the amount of lemons. It was so bitter that no one would eat it. I loved it. It meant I got the whole thing to myself," she said.  
"It sounds like you were a very cute child," he said.  
"I was a nerd. I always had my nose in the books," she said. "I loved reading about butterflies and moths. All those bright colours just flying around in the world."

She sighed and dropped her shoulders. She held the grapefruit in her hand but didn't take a bite.

"Mom used to say I would turn into a butterfly when I grew up. That one day the world would see my true beauty," she looked up in the ceiling. "Are you watching, world?"

He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to look at her.

"I'm watching," he smiled. "And you are beautiful."  
"Are you flirting with me?" She giggled.  
"Maybe a little," he smirked. "So your mom sounds like a sweetheart. What about your dad?"  
"Never knew him," she said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Of course I'm sure, Roman. It's not like I would have forgotten if I had ever met him," she laughed. "Mom was on a vacation in Mexico and had a fling there with a guy named Alberto. I was the souvenir she brought home. That's why I got black hair. I got my eyes from my mom but my hair from my dad."  
"Any siblings?" He asked.  
"No, just me and my mom," she answered. "God, I miss her, Roman. I miss her so much. Could you find her and tell her I'm alright?"  
"You know I can't," he said.  
"Yeah," she said sadly.

He pulled out his phone and located the video he had shot 15 minutes earlier.

"I have something to show you. Since you haven't seen the sun in two years, this is what it looked like today," he said.

He handed her the phone. She put down the grapefruit and pressed play on the video. Her eyes got big and he bit his lip at how cute she looked. The farm came into view and she pointed at it.

"Is that where I am?" She asked.  
"No, that's just for cover," he said.

The footage showed the silo and he pointed at it.

"That's where you are," he said.  
"That's impossible. This place is big. Wide big, not tall big," she said.  
"You're underneath it," he said. "You're under ground."  
"I always felt like it's a grave down here. Guess I wasn't entirely off," she said.

She seemed interested again when a row of cars appeared in the footage.

"Cars?" She asked.  
"Everyone who's at work right now," he answered.  
"Which one is yours?" She asked.  
"That silver Toyota Corolla," he answered.  
"You drive a Toyota?" She laughed. "I thought you would be driving a smart ass Lamborghini."  
"We're out in the country. Everything is dirty out here. Even if I owned such a car, I sure as hell wouldn't drive it out here," he laughed back.

The video ended and she handed his phone back to him. It wasn't until he had it back in his hand that he realized she could at least have tried to knock him out and use the phone to alert someone about what was happening. She hadn't. The thought probably hadn't even crossed her mind. She seemed so far away from the idea of violence that anyone could get.

"Thanks for bringing the sun in here," she said.

She smiled and grabbed the grapefruit again. She was just about to separate it in two when someone cleared their throat from the door. They looked up and saw that Sin Cara had opened the window. She tensed up and dropped the grapefruit on the floor.

"Roman," Sin Cara waved him over.

Roman wanted to punch the masked man so bad right in that moment. Instead he picked up the grapefruit and placed it in her hands again.

"He's not coming in here and you're not going with him," he spoke softly. "Be brave, honey. Just like you always are."

Sin Cara closed the window before Roman made it over to the door. He left her behind and stared at Sin Cara.

"What?" He barked.  
"Bobby wants to see you," Sin Cara said. "He's in the surveillance room."

Roman walked to Bobby and sat down on a chair next to him. For a few seconds Bobby kept his eyes on all the screens and then pointed at the one showing Noella's room. She was sitting on the bed eating the grapefruit which made Roman smile.

"I watched you in there," Bobby broke the silence.  
"I'm getting through to her," Roman said.  
"She's dangerous. If she tries anything, we won't get there in time," Bobby said.  
"She's not gonna try anything," Roman said.  
"You're so fucking clueless, Roman," Bobby shook his head.

The desire to punch Sin Cara got replaced with the desire to punch Bobby. He really didn't like anybody in this place. Instead he chose to play it safe.

"What's her story?" He asked.  
"I told you yesterday," Bobby answered.  
"I googled her last night and I can't find anything on her. It's like she never existed," Roman said.  
"They're being wiped off the face of the earth when they go down here. You can find lots of articles about the murders she was involved in but you'll never find her name anywhere," Bobby said.

Roman had a hard time believing that. She had seemed so real when she talked about her mother and never knowing her father. It was beginning to look more like Bobby was the one lying to him.

"Don't get close to her," Bobby said.  
"Too late," Roman said before he could stop himself. "I'm doing this my way and from now on you'll fucking wait till I leave her room if you need to see me. I don't wanna see anybody, especially not that little mask covered coward, down there. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Roman, listen," Bobby started.  
"Am I making myself clear?" Roman shouted.  
"Yeah, crystal," Bobby looked mad. "It's gonna be your funeral, pal."


	5. Day 5

On day five when entering her room, Roman couldn't help but notice her hair was starting to look greasy and her skin was starting to look dirty. And she was starting to smell to his dislike. She usually had this soft, flowery scent to her but it was fading away.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful but how is the bath routine in here?" He asked.  
"I know I stink," she sighed. "Usually they give me showers every other day but it stopped recently."  
"When?" He asked.  
"Since you came into the picture," she answered.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go find out what the hell that's all about," he said.

Angrily he walked through the hall. Bobby was testing his patience more and more for each day that passed. He found his boss in a room with his feet up on a table, leaned back and relaxed.

"Roman," Bobby smiled falsely. "What can I do for you this morning?"  
"Why have you stopped giving Noella showers?" Roman asked.  
"You made it perfectly clear from day one that you don't want anybody near her but you so we figured you would be doing that task as well," Bobby smirked.

Roman 100% hated that smirk. One day he hoped to wipe it off Bobby's face.

"Don't be so god damn smug!" Roman spat. "I get that you feel I'm stepping on your toes and probably also your pride but you're the one who specifically asked for me because you know I get the job done. So next time fucking tell me about these things. You're not helping, Bobby. The only thing you're doing is making her lose trust in me over and over and you're back to square one."

He jogged back through the hall and into her room. She hadn't moved at all from the bed. She just sat there like she was waiting for him.

"Let's go," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked scared.  
"Don't worry, no funny experiments or anything but you need a shower," he said.

He knew he should handcuff her and lead her by the arm. It was standard protocol according to Bobby. He refused to do either and instead let her walk next to him as if they were two friends out for a walk together.

He knew where the inmates' bathroom was. He had seen it on the tour on his first day but he hadn't stopped to think about the way it was built. He had just stuck his head inside for three seconds before Bobby had continued. That day Bobby probably hadn't thought Roman would ever be the one down there to make sure she would get a shower. He looked at the setup and realized he wasn't gonna get out of seeing her naked.

"It's alright," she smiled vaguely.

She seemed to have read his mind and turned her back against him while undressing. He watched that cute, little, round ass come into view and once again he had to choke down a groan. What on earth was she doing to him? She walked over to stand under the showerhead and looked over her shoulder.

"You control the water from over there," she pointed at a board with buttons. "We're not allowed to do anything in here on our own."  
"How hot do you want it?" He asked.  
"I get a choice?" She asked surprised.

He frowned and stared at her. She was still looking over her shoulder and she looked so surprised.

"Of course you do," he said a bit angry. "How the hell have they been doing it so far?"  
"It depends from guard to guard. There's this guy named Finn that everyone adores. He's always got this huge smile on his face but it's so fake. He's really mean. He always gives me ice cold showers and if I don't stand under the water, he'll hit me in the stomach until I can't breathe. That way I can't crawl away from the water when I'm lying down," she said.

He started shaking out of anger and he did his best to control it. He hadn't met this Finn guy yet but he already knew he wouldn't like him once he did.

"So how do you want it?" He asked.  
"As hot as possible. I like to look like a boiled lobster after a shower," she said.

He laughed and turned on the water, gradually turning up the hot water until she said stop. The steam alone gave away how hot it was and he would never be able to stand it himself but she seemed to enjoy it. He watched her as she swayed slightly while humming. She was one sexy woman but he knew he could never touch her.

"Are you gonna wash my hair?" She asked.  
"Huh?" He asked.

He was caught off guard and he knew she had just caught him staring at her ass but she didn't call him out on it. She looked over her shoulder and waited for him to look her in the eyes.

"Like I said, we're not allowed to do anything in here on our own," she said. "The shampoo is in a box under the table."

He looked down and saw the box.

"Right," he said.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, daffodil scent which explained the flowery scent she always had on her, and a bottle of body wash before turning off the water and walking over to her. She kept her back towards him while he started massaging shampoo into her hair.

"Mmm, that feels good," she said lowly. "You got a gentle touch."

He didn't need to ask. He already knew none of the other guards would ever be gentle with anyone in here. He finished the hair and grabbed the bottle of body wash.

"You better do this yourself," he said.  
"It's alright," she said.

She turned around and he snapped after his breath as her naked front came into view.

"I... I don't..." He stuttered.  
"Don't be shy, Roman," she smiled sweetly. "I'm used to everyone in here touching me like that and I don't like it."  
"Noella," he sighed.  
"But I want you to do it. Your hands are so gentle and I know Bobby will take away the privilege of having you with me in here so please, Roman, let me enjoy it while I can," she said.  
"He won't," he said.  
"He will. You don't know him," she said.  
"I'm beginning to," he said.

He was indeed beginning to see Bobby for the cruel person he was and he knew that she was right. Bobby would take away the privilege if he found out she liked it. Without thinking further about it, he started rubbing her naked body with the body wash. He pretended that it didn't effect him when he had to take care of her private parts and he was thankful he was wearing loose camo pants to hide the erection he couldn't keep down.

"There, let me turn on the water again," he said.

He walked back to the table and when he looked back at her, she had turned around again. He had hoped she would stay with her front visible to him but clearly it was still uncomfortable for her despite her being the one putting his mind at ease. He turned on the water and couldn't help feel sorry for her. This had been her life for two years. There was absolutely nothing normal about it but she had learned to cope and accept it. Once she was clean, he turned off the water, grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"We're not allowed..." She started.  
"I know, I know," he cut her off with a smile. "I won't tell Bobby if you won't. It's just a towel. What are you gonna do with it? Strangle me?"

She giggled and started drying herself. She started humming again, clearly enjoying being allowed to do something on her own, no matter how little it may seem to him. Afterwards she got dressed again and he walked her back to her room. She sat down on the bed and started brushing her hair. He sat down next to her and watched her. At least she had a hairbrush. It was actually a wonder that Bobby allowed this.

"Bobby is scared of lice," again it seemed as if she had read his mind. "For some strange reason he thinks brushing our hair will keep them away. He's really stupid sometimes."  
"That he is," he laughed.  
"Can I see your hair?" She asked.

He couldn't see why not. He released the bun he had put his hair up in and his long locks fell down around him.

"Wow!" She stared in wonder. "You got beautiful hair."  
"Thanks. I do my best to take care of it," he said.

She put the hairbrush down and reached a hand forward. She stopped mid air and bit her lip.

"You can touch it," he said.

With her lip still caught between her teeth, she started smiling as she reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair. It was the sweetest look she had on her face Her fingers touched his scalp lightly but it still sent shivers down his spine.

"It's so soft," she said.

She moved forward to get her other hand tangled into his hair too on the other side of his head. Her fingers kept running over his scalp and he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. It had been a long time since he had felt a woman's touch. And then suddenly he felt her soft lips pressed against his. For a second he felt stunned and then he moved away fast.

"No!" He said a bit too loud.  
"I'm sorry!" She almost cried.

She moved up to the corner of her bed, pressing herself against the wall and hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept saying.  
"It's okay," he said.  
"Please, don't hurt me!" She begged.  
"I'm not," he said.

He took one of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you but there are certain lines we can't cross. I get that it must be very confusing for you since I just saw you naked and washed your body in the shower," he said. "But you must understand that I'm here to work and we can't start anything, not even if I wanted to."

She pulled her hand out of his and he knew she had taken a step back mentally. Whatever he had built up with her was about to fall a couple of steps down again.

"Noella, you gotta understand..." He tried.  
"I understand," she cut him off. "Will you please leave? I'm very tired and I wanna sleep."

He knew she was lying but he had to leave. If he stayed, it would seem as force to her, and he would lose her even further. He nodded, stood up and left her room. Outside he leaned against the wall and sighed. Maybe Bobby had been right the day before. It was gonna be his funeral but not in the way that Bobby was seeing it. She was getting to him in a way that no one would have thought when they hired him.

"Great work," Bobby interfered Roman's thinking.

Roman turned his head and saw Bobby standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Roman asked annoyed.  
"Pulling her in to push her away. Hot and cold. And she's responding very well. You'll break her in no time," Bobby said.


	6. Day 6

On day six Roman finally got to meet Finn that she had mentioned the day before. Thanks to her he knew how they switched their schedules around like they pleased and therefore he and Finn's paths hadn't crossed until now.

"So you're the one," Finn said.

His smile was huge and Roman could see how Finn could make anybody fall for him just by the smile alone. But he knew better. He knew behind the angelic appearence was a demon waiting to strike.

"The one what?" Roman asked.  
"The one and only Roman Reigns. Word about you travelled fast in here once Bobby learned about you. He worked so hard to bring you in," Finn answered.  
"Did he now?" Roman smirked.  
"He also says your way of working is a bit orthodox but that it's working," Finn continued.  
"Good," Roman stared him down. "So you and I aren't gonna have any problems, right?"  
"Nope, no problems," Finn grinned.

Roman didn't know if Bobby's smirk or Finn's grin was the thing he hated the most. They were both so fake. Everyone working in this place was fake. And they were all hiding. Sin Cara behind his mask, Bobby and Finn behind their false smiles. Everyone tried so hard to convince him that they were doing the right thing but everything just seemed so wrong.

"Anyway, I was here all night so I'm going home," Finn said. "It was nice to meet you."  
"Yeah," was all Roman responded with.

He refused to lie and tell Finn it was nice to meet him too because it surely wasn't. Instead he just nodded as the man left the room, passing Sin Cara that was walking in with his mask in his hand.

"Phew, that Bo dude's body sure isn't responding to pain like the rest in here. I think he actually likes it. I had to triple the dosis on him to make him go down and scream," he said casually.  
"Do you actually enjoy torturing them?" Roman asked.  
"I do. I won't lie to you, Roman," Sin Cara smiled. "Anyway, with Finn just leaving, it's just the two of us here for the next couple of hours. Since you're only working with Noella, I'm gonna go take a nap. Don't tell Bobby that I sleep on the job, alright?"

Sin Cara winked and left the room. Roman was pretty sure Bobby already knew and Sin Cara was just testing his loyalty. He didn't care if Sin Cara took a nap. At least that meant he was out of the way. He left the room and walked to her cell. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Good morning," she smiled.

He smiled back as he realized she was the first one to say it. He had told her she could rely on him and that he wouldn't change his schedule around.

"Good morning Noella," he smiled back. "The sky is dark and grey today and they're saying we'll get thunder later."  
"I wish I could hear it," she said.  
"You like thunder?" He asked.  
"Not really. I'm not scared of it but down here you end up missing everything. Even bad weather," she said.  
"I can't bring you thunder but I can bring you rain. Or at least water," he chuckled. "How about a shower?"  
"Again today? You're spoiling me," she giggled lightly.  
"Get used to it, honey," he said.

They walked down the hall and suddenly Finn came walking towards them. Roman thought the other man had already left. He wrapped a hand around her arm, not to force her forward but to protect her, and he could feel her shiver against him at the sight of Finn.

"Where are you taking her?" Finn grinned as he stopped in front of them.  
"Not that it's any of your business but she needs a shower," Roman said.  
"Aw Noella, does he get to make you wet now? I miss being the one for that task," Finn said.

He reached a hand forward to stroke her cheek and Roman reacted before thinking. He slapped Finn's hand away, grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pushed him up against the wall.

"You don't fucking touch her!" He growled.  
"Roman, Roman, Roman," Finn laughed. "Have you caught feelings for this psycho?"  
"Just go, Finn!" Roman growled.

He gave Finn a push, grabbed Noella's arm again and continued down the hall. He could hear Finn walk away behind them but that didn't make him less angry. He closed the door to the bathroom behind them and stroked the cheek Finn had just been touching.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked.

He knew he hadn't but she looked so scared.

"I'm okay," she said. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. I just did what was right," he said.

He walked towards the board with buttons and she started undressing. As the day before she kept her back towards him while standing under the water and he just watched that ass for as long as he dared. He finally got the shampoo and the body wash, turned off the water and walked over to her. Just as he reached her, she suddenly spun around and looked at him.

"Noella, we shouldn't," he said.  
"Shouldn't what?" She asked.

She was right. She hadn't asked him for anything but yet the unasked question had sounded in his head. It was in that moment he finally knew he wanted her and couldn't control it. He crashed his lips down on hers and pushed her up against the wall.

"Fuck!" He muttered against her lips.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Before he could even think to stop her, his pants and briefs were down to his knees and his erection was on full display. There was no turning back now. There was if he really wanted it but all he could think about was being inside her.

The small voice of sanity that had been left inside him disappeared when her hands went under his shirt to touch his chest. He yanked the shirt off and threw it over his shoulder far enough for it not to land on the wet floor.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he said.  
"I wish you would be mine. Being in here is not a life worth living," she said.

He didn't want it to go down such a dark path and instead he grabbed under her ass, lifted her up and pushed his dick inside her. She tilted her head back in a moan as she locked her legs around his waist. Her hands landed on his shoulders and moved around to his neck. He claimed her lips again, kissing her with passion while working his hips the best he could.

She clenched around him, making him feel better than he had done in ages. It had been almost seven months since he'd been with a woman and she was just making him feel right in every aspect.

"Cum, honey!" He demanded between his thrusts. "Cum for me!"

He leaned his head out enough to watch her as she fell apart between him and the wall. Her eyes were closed as she cried out softly, cumming hard on his dick, clenching and squeezing until he couldn't hold back anymore and came deep inside her.

"Fuck!" He moved a hand up to support himself on the wall. "This shouldn't have happened."  
"I won't tell anyone," she said.  
"It's not about that. I wish we could tell people," he smiled at her. "This was very unprofessional of me."  
"I like when you're breaking the rules," she smirked.  
"Oh, you naughty, little thing," he laughed.

He placed her down on her feet and yanked his briefs and pants back up. Once his pants were closed, he finally did what he had stepped close to her to do. The shampoo and the body wash soon covered her hair and body and he walked back to the board and turned on the water. This time she didn't turn around. Instead she watched him while letting the water rinse her of shampoo and soap.

After the shower he walked her back to her cell and laid on the bed for around half an hour with her. They just laid there, watching each other while kissing. His hands stroked through her hair and down her back, just wanting to touch her forever if he could. Eventually he had to get up and leave before Sin Cara woke up and saw them on camera.

"Nice nap?" He asked as he and Sin Cara met in the hall.  
"We got some good beds in this place," Sin Cara stretched. "You're done with Noella?"  
"For today," Roman said.  
"For today," Sin Cara laughed. "She's got you, man. It's written all over your face. You're glowing as if you just got laid."

Roman clenched his fists but managed to keep the anger within and put on a stone face that didn't give away anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Bobby," Sin Cara winked.  
"There's nothing to tell," Roman said.  
"Exactly," Sin Cara said.


	7. Day 7

On day seven everything had changed for the worse when he got to work. He had walked straight to her cell, almost desperate to see her again, and even though she had been on the bed, she hadn't been looking through the window while smiling at him. Her eyes were on the floor while she rubbed her hands together.

"Noella," he said lowly.

He knew she couldn't hear him from the other side of the door so he quickly unlocked it and stepped inside. The sound of the door opening made her look up and the sight of him had her crawling back to the corner of her bed like two days earlier when she had kissed him. She sat up against the wall, hugging her knees while rocking back and forward.

"Noella!" He ran to her. "What's wrong?"  
"Why did you do it?" She cried.  
"Do what?" He asked confused.  
"You're worse than all of them," she said.  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
"You let them watch," she answered.  
"Watch what?" He asked.  
"Yesterday in the shower," she answered.

His jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. He hadn't let anyone watch. As far as he knew, no one had been there to watch.

"I swear, Noella, I didn't let anyone watch us. Why do you think that?" He asked.  
"He came to my room last night," she said.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"He was light and darkness in one with his white and black mask," she said.  
"Sin Cara came here? What the hell did he want?" He sneered.

The look in her eyes said it all.

"No," he felt brokenhearted.  
"He pierced my skin with a needle. I don't know what it was but I could hardly move afterwards. I couldn't fight him. He said you let them all watch and they'll all get what you had," she said.  
"No!" He raised his voice.  
"He said he'll come back again tonight," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"No one's coming here. I won't allow it," he said.  
"You're not here at night," she said.

It felt like someone was clenching his heart in an iron grip. She was right. He wasn't there at night. That was gonna change tonight. If everyone else could come and go as they pleased, so could he.

"I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you," he said.  
"You're too late for that," she said.  
"Again!" He gritted his teeth. "I won't let anyone hurt you again!"

As much as he wanted to stay with her, he was too angry in that moment. He searched the place but there was no sign of Sin Cara. He knew the masked coward had been lying to her when he said that everyone had watched. He had also lied to Roman since he claimed to have been sleeping.

No one asked any questions when he didn't go home as usual. It was clear that it was normal that they came and went as the wind blew. No one raised a brow. He had taken a long nap that afternoon on a bed, and all evening he was on edge. When Sin Cara rolled in around 10 PM, it took everything inside Roman to stay calm.

Sin Cara started in the surveillance room and Roman stayed in a room across from it, keeping an eye on it. When Sin Cara put on his white and black mask and left, Roman waited a minute before going into the room. He followed Sin Cara's movements on the screen as the man walked down the hall and stopped in front of her cell. He unlocked the door and walked inside. Roman searched the screens for the camera of her room but it wasn't there. There was a a black screen, clearly a camera out of order, and he didn't need to guess where that camera was placed or who had made sure it wasn't recording.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

He ran out of the room and sprinted down the hall. He had made a promise to her earlier and he wasn't gonna break it. He punched the code into the plate on the wall and the door opened.

"You motherfucker!" He screamed.

He yanked Sin Cara of her and threw him into the wall. He hit head first and the blow was hard enough to make him pass out. He looked at her and saw that she at least still had her clothes on. Sin Cara hadn't gotten far.

"Noella," he was fast beside her. "Are you with me, honey?"  
"Ro... Roman..." She stuttered.  
"What the fuck did he give you?" Roman whined. "Okay, come on."

He helped her up and kept his arms around her. Her feet dragged along but at least she tried.

"Shit!" He hissed. "Where the fuck can we go?"

He needed a moment to think and come up with some sort of plan. He couldn't drag her out of the place unnoticed. His eyes landed on the file room. He still hadn't been in there but it was probably the best place to hide. No one ever walked in there. He dragged her to it, unlocked it and got them both inside. He placed her on a chair and took a step backwards.

"I'm gonna figure this out," he said.  
"I know," she whimpered. "The effect will wear off soon. It did yesterday."  
"I still need to get you out of here somehow," he said.

He looked so serious and she took a look around.

"I've never been in here before. Where are we?" She asked.  
"The file room," he answered.  
"Files about what?" She asked.  
"You and all the others," he answered.  
"There's a file about me?" She looked surprised. "What does it say?"  
"I don't know," he answered. "What's your last name?"  
"Del Rio," she said.

He opened a cabinet and found a file marked Noella Del Rio. She looked at him awaiting.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Just for the record, I don't believe anything in this file. I might only have been here a week but I've already learned that they only feed us lies and bullshit in here," he said.  
"You're a good man, Roman," she said.

He opened her file and started reading it.

"Bobby told me a lie about you killing your father but I guess that will be in the end of your file. It starts by saying you killed an elderly woman in your neighbourhood when you were 12 and that you spent the next four years in a rehabilitation center," he said.  
"Mae Young. I forgot about her. She wasn't my first though," she said.  
"Huh?" He asked.

He looked up but never saw it coming. He felt a hard blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

"That was so funny," she laughed.

He woke up hearing her talk. He opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw. She was sitting on the floor with her file in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Both the scissors and herself were covered in blood. Next to her were his phone, Sin Cara's mask and someone's dick. He tried moving but found his legs and hands were tied together behind him with what felt like wires.

"Good, you're awake," she said. "I was just reading about the time I killed the school's gym teacher. It was so funny."

She followed his eyes to the items on the floor.

"It's Bobby's dick," she answered the unasked question.  
"What the fuck is going on?" He asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" She laughed. "You're the rat in the cage. You got played and it only took me a week."

She put her file down and crawled towards him. She ran the scissors down his cheek but didn't press it through his skin though.

"They break and brainwash everyone in this place but I play that game better than anyone, Roman. You should have listened to Bobby. The man is sick and so is everyone else in here but they never lied to you," she said.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He tore his lips away from her as far as he could which really wasn't that far with the way he was tied up.

"Oh loverboy, you're breaking my heart here," she laughed. "Okay, long story short, I invited Sin Cara to my room. He never watched me and he never drugged me. You were just so eager to play the hero and rescue me. It was actually kind of cute."  
"Did you kill him?" He asked.  
"Of course. I killed them all," she answered. "Well, anyone but you."  
"Are you gonna kill me too?" He asked.  
"I was but I'm not," she answered.

He blew out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think for one second this is me going soft on you or anything. I don't care about you but unfortunately I need you. What? Did you think I'd just let you walk away? No, I need you to be the sole survivor to tell the tale of this place," she said.  
"Fuck you!" He sneered.  
"You don't have a choice. Of course you can refuse but your name will be dragged through the dirt with the rest of them. Think about it, Roman, you get to be the hero you wanted to be. You can spin the story around any way you want. I won't be there to stop you or correct you. In fact, no one will ever know I was here in the first place," she said.  
"How are you planning to do that? You won't get away. There's guards outside the silo as well," he said.

His phone started ringing and she grinned at him before answering it.

"You're here? Good. The code is 7354," she hung up and chuckled at the look on Roman's face. "What? Like an idiot you saved the code on your phone. Without you, I would never have gotten this far."  
"Who's on their way down here?" He asked.  
"An old high school friend named Sasha. She doesn't know about my murderous hobby though. She's a reporter and a fucking bloodhound at her job. She's got a full team with her and they've pacified the guards upstairs," she said.

He stared at her as everything sinked in. She had planned this for long, probably for the entire two years she had been there. She had just been waiting for the right person and he had walked straight into her trap with arms wide open.

"Noella?" A female voice sounded through the hall.  
"Down here!" Noella called out loud.

She moved away from Roman and put the scissors down. Instead she picked up her file and Sin Cara's mask and then kicked Bobby's dick under one of the file cabinets.

"Souvenir," she smiled at Roman as she held up the mask. "And my file goes missing along with me. I was never here."  
"You bitch!" He spat.

A purple haired woman came through the door along with a small team behind her.

"Sasha!" Noella smiled.  
"What's going on? Why are you covered in blood? Who's that guy?" She pointed at Roman. "And what the fuck is this place? Where have you been for the last two years? Your father was murdered, you disappeared and your mother killed herself over the loss of the both of you."  
"Sasha, you're rambling," Noella laughed. "I don't have time to explain. Take pictures of everything. Every file in here, every inmate and every room. Document everything before you call authorities. The government will try and bury the truth so you must put it out there. Roman here will tell you the full story."

Sasha looked at Roman on the floor.

"Why is he tied up?" She asked.  
"Minor detail," Noelle answered. "Give me 30 minutes headstart before you untie him."  
"Where are you gonna go?" Sasha asked.  
"Somewhere far away. I'm taking Roman's car," Noella picked up a set of carkeys from a near by table.  
"Don't fucking take my car!" Roman shouted.  
"He's a bit angry because I had to tie him up," Noella said.  
"30 minutes," Sasha smiled. "And you know I'll never stop looking for you. No matter what I recover here, there's something to this story only you can tell."  
"Maybe one day," Noella said.

She shook Sasha's hand and walked out of the room without even looking at Roman again. He looked at her though, watching her leave him with a broken heart and an angry feeling inside. Bobby had been right all along. She was pure danger and he had just released it out into the world again.


End file.
